The Dragon Rider
by xxxxFreedomxxxx
Summary: Princess Kitinka has bought a mysterious Golden Egg that will change her life forever.
1. The Golden Egg

**_Chapter 1_**

I rode Rishanti, my beautiful blue roan horse, down the path towards the village fair. I dreamed of the beautiful jewels the fair would have this year. I gave Rishanti a kick

and I rode down towards the village horse tender. I rode up next to the man who was shorter than me by a foot.

"Why hello Princess." he said.

"Hello Martin. Came you tend to Rishanti while I'm at the fair?"

"Of course m' lady."

I dismounted Rishanti and gave her reins to Martin. He took her away towards the clean stalls for Rishanti to rest. I sighed and walked down the cobblestone path which was

lined with stalls. The fair was big and busy this year. Lots of kids ran down the streets of the fair. This little girl sat sadly on a bench. I took an apple out of my basket and

gave it to her. "Thank you Princess!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a big bite into the apple and savored every bite. I smiled and walked farther down

the path. I picked up 40 necklaces and then a golden shimmer caught my eye in the witchery stand. This big golden egg sat on top of a pile of blankets. It was 2 hand

lengths long. That is if you use the middle finger to the wrist. The egg shimmered in the sunlight as I gazed upon it.

"Mam?" I said "How much for the Golden Egg?"

"Four apples and a pear Princess."

"Are you sure that is all miss?"

"Yes Princess."

"I'll take it."

I lifted the golden egg up and set it softly into the basket. I gently put 5 blankets over it and tucked it down into the basket. I picked up my basket and walked back over to

the Horse Tender. I walked up to him and he woke with a snort. He looked around wearily and then noticed me standing there before him.

"Hello Princess, how was the fair?" he said.

"Fine. Busy and it had everything I needed."

"Thy fair is very busy m' lady."

"It sure is Martin. I need Rishanti now. I'm going to go back to the castle."

"Of course m' lady right away."

He got up out of his straw chair and walked over to the stalls. He opened one up and shut it again. He then opened the second and grabbed the reins. Out walked Rishanti.

He walked over to me with Rishanti. I tucked the basket behind the saddle and strapped the basket firmly to the back of the saddle. I mounted Rishanti and gave her a swift

kick. Off to the castle we went.


	2. Lianna

**_Chapter 2_**

I opened up my jewelry box that was lined with saphires and diamonds. In Rubies, it spelled out my name _Kitinka. _I smiled at the jewels inside. I gently put the 40 necklaces and brooches inside the box. I stared at the egg I brought home that day. I smiled and laid down on my soft bed. The egg was perched on a white silk pillow so it wouldn't crack or break. I gently drifted off into sleep and dreamed about my new jewelry I bought at the fair.

Four weeks after I got the egg, I opened my eyes from my sleep and got up. I streched and yawned as I sat there in my bed. _Four weeks and nothing. _I thought as I looked at the egg. I squinted my eyes at a crack I saw. _A Crack!_ I screamed in my head. I threw the covers off of me and ran towards my egg. It hatched overnight. I then heard a noise coming from the side of my bed. There on the floor was a golden scaled dragon pip. It looked up at me with it's light blue eyes with a black slit in the middle. I stared down at the beautiful dragon. I got down on my knees and lifted the dragon pip up. It licked my face with it's forked toungue and it fell asleep in my arms. I sighed and laid the dragon pip on my bed. I thought about what to do with the pip. It rolled over and at that moment I knew it was a girl. I sighed and rang for my servant to make me a very small black bed. When the pillow arrived, the dragon pip woke. I laid the dragon down on her new bed and then she rested her head on the huge pillow. I smiled and then something happened. I heard in my mind nothing like I heard before. _Name? What is my name? _I froze and looked down at the dragon. She stared right back at me. I thought back._ Poshiana? _The little dragon sticked out her forked tongue. _No!_ I heard in my mind. _What about Kioshi? _I thought back. _My name is Lianna! _I heard. _Lianna?_ I thought back. _Why Lianna?_ Lianna looked up at me. _Lianna is my name._ She replied. Over the next weeks, I took Lianna outside to see the outside world. Lianna loved the grass especially the marigolds that grew in the field below our castle. Lianna spread out her wings and jumped into the air. _Lianna! _I screamed in my head. As I was about to faint Lianna glided up in the sky. She passed over me and flew straight up. She collided with the clouds and as I watched, the clouds grew a dark blue. Lianna reappeared on the other side of the cloud 5 times the size she used to be. Lianna landed in front of me with her wings spread apart. Her underbelly shone a beautiful silver as her eyes did.

_Lianna?_ I thought.

_I __am Lianna, master. _Lianna responded.

_Master?_

_Yes Master. You are my rider._

_Rider?_

_You are my hatcher. You hatched a dragon and you can ride the dragon. Us dragons will be your dragons forever._

_You mean like a Dragon Rider?_

_Haven't you heard the tales dear?_

_Yes!_

_You are a Dragon Rider dear. May I ask for my rider's name?_

_Kitinka. Just call me Kit for short. _

_Very well Kit. I'm your dragon now._

Lianna raised her wings up high and let out a huge roar. Blue fire shot out of her mouth as she roared the song of the riders. When she was finished I stared at her in awe. I closed my mouth and sat down on a stump in the prairie where the tree that got struck by purple lightning was hit long ago. I looked at my dragon with a smile on my face. "So I'm your rider?" Lianna looked at me weirdly and gave a low growl. _I can't hear your human speak. You can only communicate with me by thought. _I looked up at Lianna with a sad look on my face. _Really? _Lianna folded up her wings close to her body and laid down. _Yes dear, it is true. _I looked at her with concern.

_How do I ride you Lianna? _

_Get up onto my back and find out._

Lianna unfolded her wings and crouched real low so I could climb on her scaly back. I leaped up onto her back and used one of her spikes on her back as a saddle. I held onto the spike in front of me and then I thought. _I'm ready Lianna._ Lianna jumped up into the air and flew over the grassy plain we were just in. I held on for dear life as Lianna flew faster over the plains. She twirled around and steadied herself. I looked below and I saw a man down below with a sword drawn walking stealthly towards where I just been. The man looks up at the huge dragon above him and readies his sword for my dragon's arrival to eat his flesh. Lianna dropped lower but I screamed at her in my mind to go higher. She protests a little and does what I say. Lianna shoots up higher and the man below rides on his horse towards us. Lianna and I land in a nearby field and I tell her to go.

_Go Lianna! I'll be fine. _

_No! My master needs my help and I shall give it to thee._

_Go. I'll be fine._

_Ok then dear. Be safe._

Lianna flew up high and dissapeared into the clouds. I walk on very nicely and pretend like nothing had happened. The man and his horse catch up to me.

"My Princess are you alright?" he said

"Yes I am. No go back to where you are from."

"That dragon landed here. Where did it go?"

"What dragon?"

"The one that landed right...in front...of...you."

He eyed me suspiciously and then chanted a word in a different language. The grass around me grew to enormous lengths and wrapped around my ankles.

"What is happening!" I cried.

"Nothing Dragon Rider."

"What?"

"Your dragon, Call it forth."

"I don't have a dragon!"

"Call your dragon forth!"

_Lianna save me!_

_Yes indeed Kit._

Lianna flew out of the clouds and landed on the ground with a ear slitting thud. The man's horse ran off spooked by Lianna. Lianna let out a really loud roar that shook the ground below me. Blue flames spilled out of her mouth and onto the ground. She growled as long as she could to scare the man away.

"Mighty fine dragon you got there Princess." he said.

"You're not scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"I used to be a Dragon Rider too m' lady!"

He let out a laugh at me and Lianna. Lianna kept growling. I told her to be quiet. She did as I said. I jumped onto Lianna's back and together we flew away from the strange man who claimed her was a Dragon Rider.


End file.
